Johnson Nathaniel
'''Colonel Johnson Nathaniel '''is a character in the Ace Combat: Insurgent Skies created by InsurgentAces Creatives. A pilot known for his taciturn, yet rigid and controversial style of command during his ATLAS tenure, he is considered to be a thorn in Reginald's side, later on, by the IJSF forces and caught the ire of several pilots. Early Years Born in San Salvacion, FCU (formerly ISAF), sometime in 1976, Johnson was raised in a really strict background to the point he would show some contempt against his father, who was also a famous pilot who served during the Usean Rebel war and the Usean Continental War. Because of his incredible skills, Johnson applied in an Air Force academy in Delarus and quickly rose to the ranks as a fighter pilot. During the Usean Continental War, he was present during the Siege of Farbanti, Erusea's capital and it was there where he developed an intense hatred against fascists. ATLAS tenure Before joining the ATLAS, Johnson was married to his wife and have a daughter, Jamie, who is also a gifted pilot. When the Dominatus made their move, during their vacation in Sotoa, the place was ambushed while the Colonel was on duty. The daughter was left unharmed while his wife was ultimately killed in the process, causing him to develop an intense hatred against fanaticism and vow vengeance against those responsible. Upon entering ATLAS, Johnson made friends with several pilots inside Valiant Squadron, namely Maharlikan Wing Commander Raven Dizon, Emmerian young gun Karl S. Geronimo, Belkan ace Ashley Hartmann, Osean multirole pilot Reginald J. Aleksandersson, Afzalian night fighter extraordinaire Sulaiman Arvian and fellow Emmerians under ISC employ Harris Hanwell, Isabelle Lefevre. During their stay, he grew close though his rigid words and brash actions made some of them think twice of trusting his command. It wasn't until the death of their Chief of Staff, Naoko Koizumi, that made things go south for the Valiants. When Ash arrived late for the funeral of the Snow Leopard, he was automatically suspended for 30 days as Field Marshal Lars Marsden felt that it disrespected her late fiance's proceedings. Because of the incident being known among the Valiants, Reginald ended up growing distant from the squadron, save for some members who he was able to talk to, including Raven. It wasn't until a petty argument between Reginald and Ash, before Operation Snow Leopard, that culminated in threatening the two to be grounded indefinitely (only Ash received the penalty) and stated that rules keep everyone alive. During the absence of Johnson, Sulaiman voiced his opinions out regarding their commander's brash acts deeming them as unworthy and controversial in nature to Raven, who acted as their Commanding Officer during the former's absence, which was more than enough for some people to view him as the reason for Valiant Squadron's fracture. After ATLAS When ATLAS fell from grace after their failed operation in Nichihan, Johnson went into hiding in an unknown area, losing contact with his daughter in the process. Unbeknownst to him, Reginald, his former comrade, started antagonizing him for the failures of the squadron and targeted his questionable leadership values as the catalyst to not only the downfall of ATLAS and the Valiants, but also his mentality eroding slowly, along with Marsden's rigidity. Competencies and flying styles Johnson is regarded as a skilled air superiority fighter, taking out enemy aircraft with relative ease and relying mostly on both heat-seeking and radar guided missiles. The man is also known for his incredible, if not, rigid style of leadership, which has caught the ire and distrust among the people inside Valiant Squadron. Reginald, on several cases, pointed out that his leadership is that of a strict father and someone who acts out as a boss rather than a leader, because of the rank and not his behavior, which was the cause of the bitter animosity among the two. Trivia * Originally, the pilot's name was supposed to be Michael "Lucien" Drake hailing all the way from the Elysian Federation, but was changed due to personal issues. * As a direct symbolism for Reginald's meltdown, in his case, after the loss of his humanity (Frank DeVille, Naoko Koizumi, Baron and Raven Dizon), Johnson and Marsden are the only ones keeping him alive because of his quest to eradicate Dominatus/Pax Aeterna while gaining an intense obsession and paranoia from the former two.